


A Figurine

by xenosaurus



Series: What Akira Got His Girlfriend For White Day [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Akira gives Futaba her White Day gift.





	A Figurine

**Futaba:** soooo  
**Futaba:** what are we doing for white day?? ❤  
**Akira:** How does dinner sound? We can get sushi and bring it up to my room.  
**Futaba:** is that where you're keeping my present?  
**Akira:** Actually, yes, it is.  
**Akira:** ❤  
**Futaba:** :D!

Futaba still feels a little tremble of pride when she's able to walk with Akira to the takeout place. He holds her hand the whole way, which makes her heart do warm, giddy flips. She resists the urge to giggle every time he looks over at her.

"Victory!" Futaba cheers once they're outside of the restaurant, lifting her hands in the air. She's still holding Akira's, and he goes along with it, chuckling. He has the bag of sushi hanging from his opposite elbow.

"Shall we return home to enjoy the spoils of war?" Akira asks, giving her hand a little squeeze. Futaba loses her fight against the giggles, and ducks her head.

"Yeah!"

Futaba chatters aimlessly on the walk home, comfortable in the knowledge that Akira is really listening, even if he doesn't reply much. He always pays attention when she talks.

They wisely purchased a small order of sushi for Morgana, so none of their dinner is sacrificed to his demands. Their toll now paid, they head up the stairs. Akira puts the bag of takeout on his desk, but Futaba isn't willing to wait patiently while they unpack dinner.

"Present time!"

Akira laughs and ducks down to grab something from under his bed. It's rather elegantly wrapped, with glittery ribbon and shiny white paper. It even _looks_ like a white day gift. Futaba holds out her hands to receive it, and immediately tears into the wrapping once Akira has passed it over.

It's a figure of White Swan from Featherman, wearing the special costume from the movie, still in the original packaging. Futaba makes an incoherent noise of pure glee.

"Yessss! I've been dying to get my hands on one of these!" She says, hugging the box to her chest. "Akira, you're the best!"

Akira smiles and ducks down to kiss her on the cheek.

White Day is _awesome_.


End file.
